


affairs.

by lazyraindrops



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Smut, affair, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyraindrops/pseuds/lazyraindrops
Summary: Anderson has treated Hummel terribly and he had no where else to turn to.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 8





	affairs.

Kurt didn’t know where to go, so when he had met Mr. Sebastian Smythe he took the first opportunity he got. His husband had been doing some awful things to him and he had no clue as to what he could do- his husband had forced him to have the stay at home role so he could barely begin to provide for himself. Homosexuality was frowned upon in almost all circimstanses, however it was legal as long as there was only one person in the relationship working. It was seen as the proper thing- one person would work and the other would stay home to cook and clean. Kurt patted the dress he was wearing gently and knocked on Smythe’s door. There was a bruise of Kurt’s face and his cheeks were tear stained. Sebastian opened the door and greeted “Hello?” he said, looking around before finally laying his eyes on the younger male. His eyes widened and he immediately asked “Are you okay? What happened?” He tried to ignore the provocative gown the other was wearing. “Could I please come in?..” Kurt asked in a hushed whispered tone. “Please, please- come in.” Sebastian insisted, moving out of the doorway. Kurt went inside and Sebastian ushered for him to sit on the sofa so he did before he had asked him “Who did this to you? What’s your name?” Kurt chewed on his lip “My husband. My name is Kurt Anderson-Hummel..” he muttered quietly. Sebastian recognized the name Anderson- an entitled power hungry man from a rich family came to mind. “I’ll help you, Kurt- I promise-“ he said. Kurt looked him in the eyes, a glimpse of hope “Really? How can I repay you, sir?” he asked. “You don’t need to repay me.” Sebastian said, but Kurt replied “Please, I don’t need to be in debt to you- just let me repay you-“ Sebastian sighed, giving in “Alright- how so?” he asked. Kurt reached behind his back, undoing a few buttons on his dress, the dress falling down to his lower shoulders “I apologize, my body is a bit.. damaged.” he said. Sebastian wanted to kill whoever made Kurt think that way, he moved closer “You could never be damaged.” he whispered. Kurt frowned “You will change your mind once you see.” he said. Sebastian places his hand on Kurt’s “Are you sure about this?” he asked. Kurt looked down at Sebastian’s hand to see a wedding ring “Let me be your mistress.. I’ll be your doll- your little toy to play with-“ he said. Sebastian blushed, already growing harder just hearing those words- he studied the boy’s eyes “Your eyes are like a million oceans and they shine like the sun is setting over them- so big, blue and pretty.” he commented. “Thank you, sir..” he said and blushed softly. Kurt spread his legs and said “Pull off my dress if you wish, sir.” he said. Sebastian stood up, leaving Kurt confused- he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of olive oil before placing it down beside them. He undressed, leaving himself in nothing but a pair of boxers before reaching his hands up Kurt’s gown, landing them onto Kurt’s ass and giving it a rough squeeze and Kurt moaned ever so quietly. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Kurt’s thighs before asking him “Could you ride me in that pretty little gown of yours, please?” Kurt blushed brightly and nodded, taking the olive oil and lubing up Sebastian’s long thick cock- he was a bit nervous due to the large size but he proceeded to line his hole with Sebastian’s dick and pushing himself down onto it- his breathing was already shaky. Once he adjusted he lifted up before pushing down again, beginning to ride it as he gently massaged Sebastian’s balls. Sebastian moaned into Kurt’s ear before biting down onto Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt began riding Sebastian as fast as he could before Sebastian decided to take on full dominance and switched the position- Kurt ended up on his back with his legs around Sebastian’s neck being slammed into the ground roughly. “God, you’re so tight around my huge cock-“ he moaned, thrusting into him. Kurt let out a high pitched scream like moan when Sebastian started slamming into his prostate- Sebastian cummed, his dick buried deep inside of Kurt as they both moaned. Sebastian pulled out and Kurt got onto his knees, bent down some before licking the cum off Sebastian’s cock- he took his whole length into his mouth, quickly bobbing his head fill they both came and Kurt swallowed, a little bit on his face. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.” Sebastian purred, staring at Kurt. “T-thank you, sir~” he said, lustfully. Sebastian kissed his lips a couple of times before moving to his neck, sucking hickeys onto it before trailing down to Kurt’s chest and licking his nipples playfully, groping onto Kurt’s ass again. “What a sexy boy- not one imperfection.” he whispered into his ear, nibbling on it. Kurt moaned “P-please, just fuck me again, s-sir!~” Sebastian smirked “Your wish is my command, my beautiful little dolly.” he hummed, entering into him again, not giving one second to adjust before slamming his big dick in and out of the smaller male. With each slam you could hear more and more moans and skin sloppily slapping together as Sebastian hit his prostate again and making Kurt cum all over his dress with one last moan. Sebastian pulled out as he came, getting his cum onto Kurt’s skirt and smirking at him, rubbing his thighs “Such a good little slut.” he said. Kurt smiled softly “Thank you, sir.” he said.

It was a few days later and the affair definitely wasn’t over- Kurt was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air with a short skirt on. Sebastian slapped his ass before shoving his fully erect cock right into his less right hole- he slammed into him, and tried to find his prostate- once he did he slammed into it. Kurt quickly came, feeling like his legs and/or back would break in half, Sebastian ignored Kurt’s climax and continued to thrust into him until hitting his orgasm, riding it out before pulling out once again and lifting him bridal style to clean up- he kissed his cheek lovingly. Sebastian had grown attracted to Kurt already- he was trying to help Kurt get a divorce. God, how he just wanted Kurt to be all his- but alas, they were both married men. Then again, his wife was having an affair with the woman next door and Anderson was a sad excuse of a husband. Perhaps the stars would align for them to marry someday.


End file.
